


As If Things Never Changed

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	As If Things Never Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

AS IF THINGS NEVER CHANGED

 

****

AS IF THINGS NEVER CHANGED

by Renny Ramos

 

As if things never changed.

 

He stands by the door

and watches over the world

he now calls his own.

 

With a gaze that never wavers,

he stands still

while everyone else

moves to the rhythm of life.

 

To protect.

To serve.

To honor.

 

Sacrifice.

 

That is my duty.

That is my life,

he thinks.

 

He reminds himself

that his life is not

his own to keep.

 

He tries to forget

that one brief moment -

desperately 

running from the cold,

towards the warmth

his heart had

long ignored,

trying to reclaim 

his dreams,

his life.

 

Trying 

so

hard

not

to 

be 

alone

anymore.

 

He tries to ignore

the swirl of pain

and regret.

 

Tries not to feel

the loss.

The cold, stark

betrayal

that left him

bloodied and dying

on the streets.

 

He wonders

if it would have been better

if he had died

that night.

 

And then he remembers.

His life was never his own.

He never lived.

 

As if things never changed.

He stands by the door 

and watches the world

he now calls his own.

 

With a gaze that never wavers,

he stands still

while everyone else

moves to the rhythm of life.

 

Except that now,

he sees through

his tears.

 

And as if things never changed,

no one notices.

 

The End

 

**__**

E-mail the author:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
